A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and, optionally, a fan section if the turbomachine is used as a propulsor.
The turbine section, compressor section, and fan section include airfoils. As can be appreciated, the airfoils of each section differ in design. An airfoil can be fabricated of a metal alloy, the composition of which can depend on the design operating conditions of the airfoils. Some airfoils are cast from the selected metal alloy. Depending on the operating conditions, the airfoil may include a coating on the outside to protect from thermal, environmental or other conditions.